Outlaw
Outlaw is one of the first characters introduced in the Twisted Metal series. He makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal. Outlaw makes appearances in other Twisted Metal games as well, such as Twisted Metal 2, known as Outlaw 2, Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. In all games, with the exception of Twisted Metal: Black, Outlaw's special attack has always been a tazer emitted from the police headlights. Twisted Metal In the first Twisted Metal, Outlaw is a police officer by the name of Carl Roberts. Sgt. Roberts is one of the last good cops in a world gone bad. He drives the standard patrol car with a omni-directinal tazer capable of attacking in all directions around the car. Sgt. Roberts is competing with the hopes of putting an end to Calypso's Twisted Metal tournament once and for all, making the streets of Los Angeles a safer place. Character Info "A good cop in a world gone mad. He has entered the contest in hopes of forcing Calypso to put an end to Twisted Metal once and for all..." Vehicle: '''Outlaw "A sturdy, dependable car with a close range weapon that can be counted to pull Sgt. Roberts out of the deadliest battles." '''Special Weapon: '''Omni-directional Tazer Releases a lightning from you patrol car's police lights that will shock one nearby enemy. '''Ending: "I'm here for my prize''"'' you say. "''You know what I want."'' You have requested that the Twisted Metal contest never be held again. You want the streets to be safe, you want the children to feel secure. This is your wish...this is your prize. Calypso shrugs, then smiles at you. While I disagree of course, I am bound to respect your decision. Drive out of this garage officer, and enter a world free of the pain and suffering you claim I cause...a world free of Twisted Metal! You have my word... You tell Calypso if he's lying you'll be back. He says he highly doubts it. Then, you race out of the garage only to discover... ...that Calypso has tricked you. You have entered a world free of the Twisted Metal contest...and of everything else! Just as Calypso has promised! You float in space for all eternity! ''Notes: It is assumed that Outlaw is the official winner of the Twisted Metal contest.'' Twisted Metal 2 Outlaw makes a return in Twisted Metal 2 in female-form, known as Outlaw 2 . She is Jamie Roberts, a 24 year old young woman. She joins the contest in hopes of saving her brother, Carl Roberts, from the original Twisted Metal. Her choice of car is an LAPD 2-door squad car. It is an overall average balanced car. Character Info "last year calypso banished my brother; sent him spiraling off into who knows where, he broke my hear tand disgraced my family, this year, me and the rest of the LAPD got a little surprise for that burnt frace freak." Special: 'Omni Tazer Creates a lightning on top of the car's siren that catches any nearby enemies and lifts them up in the air. If there's nobody near, the lightning will rotate around uselessly. '''Ending: ' After scolding Calypso to what had he done to her brother, she demands to see her brother; and so Calypso grants her wish, and sends her to space too where her brother is. But she had it all planned; she had her vehicle equipped with rockets that will bring both of them back to Earth to re-enter the Twisted Metal Tournament and get their vengeance and seek for the end of Calypso and the tournament. Twisted Metal 3 Though not necessarily canon to the Twisted Metal series, Outlaw returns in '''Twisted Metal 3 as both Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. They plan to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is a standard LAPD patrol car. Character Info "Two good cops in a world gone bad, the brother and sister duo hope to put a stop to Calypso once and for all. Winning the Twisted Metal contest will prove to the world that there is honor behind the badge, and good triumphs over evil!" Special: '''Omni Taser Creates a red vortex above your car which releases a lightning that grasps any near enemy's vehicle and zaps their health away. '''Ending: ' '''Jamie and Carl ask for a world free of evil and crime. Calypso grants it and they are shown in a world, indeed free of violence and misdeeds, hence they are left unemployed. Twisted Metal: Black Outlaw's rendition in this game is very different from previous games. In this game, Outlaw is a SWAT van driven by Agent Stone. Prologue It has been 2 years since Agent Stone was sent to Blackfield Asylum. There isn't one day he doesn't pray to God. But he knew he wouldn't forgive him either for what he had done. One day he had a visitor, Calypso. He knew Calypso by reputation when he was in the force. Calypso offered him to join the tournament, and if he won, he would ease his pain, to undo the big mistake he had commit which has been eating his soul. He couldn't refuse. Background From a family with a strong background of law enforcement, Stone decided to carry the legacy on by becomming one himself. He was one of the best marksman in school, so he was then appointed to become a sniper. Hailed as an angel by those who's family's were rescued by him, a part of him was becomming restless always killing the bad guys. Story They had reported some terrorist activity in a building. When they got there, they found some kind of "Doomsday Cult". They were sent to take them out. These guys were real psychos, desperate as hell, like rats in a cage but now their hide-away was a kill zone. Agent Stone had him right on sight. He had dealt with many "scumbags" before, but that time was different. He couldn't handle the thought of seeing them walk away free as soon as they arrest them, so he had to make sure this time they don't get away. His rage overcame him. He had killed them, but his rage has costed him also innocent victims that didn't deserve to die. A mother and a little girl. He couldn't live with this, so he held his rifle inside his mouth, and pressed the trigger. He had ran out of ammo. Ending He had won the contest, and now it was time to see if the rumors were true: Could Calypso really have the power to give him a second chance? Only if he knew the risks, if he truly understood. He said, this time he wouldn't screw up, he will make it right this time; so he demanded his prize. And just like that, he was back.He knew what to do this time, he ahd to focus, restrain his rage.He made sure every single bullet was directed to the killer. It was not over yet, he had to make sure they were safe. They were alive, although a bit shaken. Suddenly, his radio announces the target is not down yet. The killer holds his gun up, and with one shot, shoots Agent Stone in the forehead and.. dies. ''"I was so close.. to making it.. right" Vehicle Information Agent Stone drives Outlaw, a standard issue SUV of the SWAT team. '''Special: '''Mounted Gunner If you hit the Fire button, Agent Stone will rise out from the top, and release a relentless assault of bullets his opponents way with full 360 degree movement. Twisted Metal: Head-On Deemed offical canon after Twisted Metal 2, Outlaw makes a return to Twisted Metal: Head-On as officers Jamie and Carl "Buzz" Roberts. Their plan is similar to Twisted Metal 3, in which they both want to stop Calypso and Twisted Metal for good. Their choice of car is an LAPD Chevy Camaro squad car. Upon winning the contest, Carl plans to just shoot Calypso and end it all, while Jamie wants to actually wish for something in hopes of them getting a nice benefit. This leads to an argument, and when the argument reaches its boiling point, Carl lashes out and says "I wish you would just shut up!". Calypso grants this wish, and Jamie's mouth disappears before Carl's eyes. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants